barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Season 4
I think that the home videos for this season, "Camp WannaRunnaRound", "Barney's Adventure Bus", & "Good Day Good Night" should've used the Season 4 version of the Barney Theme Song instead of the original version from Seasons 1, 2, and 3. 02:50, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, they assumingly take place before Season 4, so it makes sense why they used the intro from Season 3. -- SonicHOG 03:19, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh. 03:45, February 13, 2010 (UTC) It's Time For Counting used the Season 4 intro. --Bigteddy 22:09, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Season 4 only airs Tree-Mendous Trees on Sprout The Season 4 Episodes that should air on Sprout are 1.First Day of School (November 17, 1997) 2.Is Everybody Happy? (November 18, 1997) 3.Pennies, Nickels, Dimes (November 19, 1997) 4.We've Got Rhythm (November 20, 1997) 5.Tick Tock Clocks! (November 21, 1997) 6.Waiting for Mr. MacRooney (November 24, 1997) 7.Let's Build Together (November 25, 1997) 8.It's Tradition (November 26, 1997) 9.A Picture of Health (November 27, 1997, Thanksgiving Day) 10.Play Ball! (November 28, 1997) 11.A Different Kind of Mystery (December 1, 1997) 12.Going on a Bear Hunt (December 2, 1997) 13.Let's Eat (December 3, 1997) 15.Good, Clean Fun! (December 5, 1997) 16.Easy, Breezy Day! (December 8, 1997) 17.All Mixed Up (December 9, 1997) 18.Oh, Brother...She's My Sister (December 10, 1997) 19.Once a Pond a Time (December 11, 1997) 20.E-I-E-I-O (December 12, 1997) --Bigteddy 17:51, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Alissa Do you think this was her only season after appearing in Twice Is Nice & Barney's Talent Show? Down on Barney's Farm There should've been another home video for this season called Down on Barney's Farm (not to be confused with the Season 1 episode of the same name). If that video existed, this would be the plot: Plot After drawing farm animals in the treehouse, the kids want to go to a real farm. So, Barney takes them there. they even do some square dancing! Songs 1.Barney Theme Song 2. Ten Little Animals 3. The Adventure Song 4.Down on Grandpa's Farm 5.Bought Me a Cat 6.The Giggle Gaggle Wiggle Dance 7.The Sharing Hen 8.Over in the Meadow 9.Six Little Ducks 10.Sheep Medley 11.Turkey In the Straw (Barney's Version) 12.Old Brass Wagon 13.Old MacDonald 14.Had A Little Rooster 15.Barber Barber Shave A Pig 16. Clip Clop Riding On a Pony `17. It's Good to Be Home 18.I Love You The Cast list Would've Been Barney, Baby Bop, B.J., Stephen, Kim, Hannah, Keesha, Robert, and Farmer Dooley Three of these kids (Stephen, Kim and Keesha) also appeared in Let's Build Together. The Musical arrangements Would Be the Same As Barney's Halloween Party (Same Goes for I Love You). The Barney Costume from Let's Build Together Would be Used In This Video. This would've been released the same day as the 1998 Re-release Of The Season 1 Episode Of the same Name. The Title Logo On the Cover and Tape Label Would Be the Same As The 1998 Re-release Of The Season 1 Episode Of the same Name. Barney's Sailing to Magical Island I think there should've been another Season 4 pilot video named "Barney's Sailing to Magical Island". If it was a real video, it would be a great Barney home video. Plot When the kids wishes he could go on a treasure hunt, Barney takes him to "Magical Island," the island where anything can happen. Along the way, Barney, BJ and the kids collect rocks, go under water (to swim), meet three speckled frogs, and go fishing. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Hannah *Kim *Robert *Chip *Maria Songs #Barney Theme Song #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Just Imagine #The Adventure Song #Sailing Medley Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea/Sailing Out Over the Ocean/I'd Love to Sail #Let's Go On An Adventure #That's What An Island Is #We Like Rocks #Mister Sun #A Hunting We Will Go #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under The Sea #Castles So High #The Fishing Song #Three Little Fishes #Three Little Speckled Frogs #The Rainbow Song #Imagine a Place #It's Good To Be Home #I Love You Notes *This would've been released in January 21, 1997. *Barney would have his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *B.J. would have his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *It would be the start of Barney & Friends' Second Era (January 21, 1997). *Because this and other January - June 1997 videos use the Season 3 Barney and BJ costumes and voices, the Season 3 playground, treehouse and school sets and the Season 2 Barney doll, this felt like a Season 3 home video because of that. *This would use the Barney costume from "I Can Be a Firefighter". *This would use the musical arrangements from "It's Raining, It's Pouring...".